kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia (クィン・セクトニア) is the main antagonist (secondary in Dedede Tour! (Extra Mode), behind Dark Meta Knight) and final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She is a large queen bee-like creature who wields two magic scepters, and appears to be the mastermind behind the creation of Royal Road, the abduction of Floralia's inhabitants, and even (indirectly) King Dedede's abduction by Taranza early in the game. She attempted to take over Floralia and Pop Star so as to become their goddess, but was thwarted by Kirby. Physical Appearance Sectonia has the look of a giant wasp, although instead of being black and yellow, most of her body appears to be a dark blue or violet, but the three stripes on her lower body are yellow. Her head is mostly dark blue, but there is a yellow area that appears to form her mouth and nose. She has large pink eyelashes and antennae, while her large insect-like eyes are purple. She wears a gold crown with a blue crystal-like object on it and a pink heart on the front. She wears what appears to be a regal pink and purple cape with a fluffy white collar, and red and blue hearts attached to it on her large, dark blue upper body and her upper body has a pink heart on it. The area of her body that appears to be her waist is extremely thin, but her lower body (what could be a thorax) is as big as her upper body. Her four wings are also very wasp-like; they are a golden yellow, and have gate-like holes in them. She has a tall golden staff topped with a dark pink, diamond-shaped crystal. Sectonia has white-gloved hands, but she is limbless, meaning she has no arms attached to them. Her second form is a giant flower-like monster. Her five petals are bright pink with heart-shaped splashes of orange on the ends and blue surrounding the orange, and pink and purple designs closer to the flower's base. Sectonia's second form is similar to her first one, but the flower seems to replace her lower body, and her antennae are much longer. Her wings now float behind her flower body. She controls green vines in this form, that turn pink at the tips and have flowers on their ends that resemble her own flower form, except with four petals instead of five. The flowers have large black pupilled eyeballs in their center. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Story After Kirby defeats King Dedede, who is being controlled by Taranza, at Royal Road, Taranza decides that Kirby may be strong enough to best his master, whom he promptly summons from the ceiling. Said 'master' turns out to be none other than Sectonia, who immediately blasts Taranza with her scepter while calling him a foolish bug. Queen Sectonia promptly declares herself to be Popstar's new goddess, and attacks Kirby for his 'insolence', but is defeated. As he celebrates, Sectonia combines herself with the Dreamstalk and turns into a flower-like monster. Vines encase the castle Kirby and Dedede are in, trapping them, and cover Pop Star and Floralia. Several Floralia inhabitants appear and provide Kirby with a cannon-like device, which Kirby, with Dedede's assistance, uses to combat Sectonia's vines. Once an opening in the vines is made, Dedede shoots Kirby through it, and the latter ascends the World Tree to confront Sectonia. Sectonia is defeated once more, and Kirby again celebrates, but one of Sectonia's vines grab Kirby by the foot and captures him. Before Sectonia can finish off the hero, however, Taranza appears with Dedede in his hands, and throws the king at Kirby, using his hammer to smack Kirby free of the vines; then, while Sectonia is recoiling from the blow, Dedede throws Kirby at Taranza, who throws a Miracle Fruit at Kirby, granting him his Hypernova ability for the final time in the game. Kirby then confronts Sectonia once more. The buds on Sectonia's vines protect her with a shield, but Kirby inhales them and shoots them at one another until all four are destroyed. An enraged Sectonia then makes a last-ditch attempt to defeat Kirby by firing an enormous beam at him, but Kirby inhales it and sends it back at Sectonia, seemingly destroying her and ending the main mode. Dedede Tour! Queen Sectonia seemingly next appears in the Dedede Tour! subgame, where she once again abducts Floralia's inhabitants and makes a second bid at world domination. Unlike the main mode, however, it is King Dedede who confronts Sectonia - now labeled '''Queen Sectonia DX -' in her fortress to stop her plans. In the ensuing battle, Dedede manages to best Sectonia DX, seemingly killing her in the process. However, Sectonia's fourth defeat was far from the end of Dedede's quest: immediately after she is felled, the Dimension Mirror appears and Dedede is forced to fight two more battles - first against a dark version of himself known as Black Dedede, and then against Dark Meta Knight, the real villain behind Floralia's second wave of problems. The True Arena After defeating every other opponent, Kirby discovers that the real Queen Sectonia had not been slain during her 'final' battle against him: instead, she had clung to life long enough for her vines to find four Miracle Fruits, which a decaying Sectonia promptly consumes. Sectonia then transforms into a blue, orchid-esque form of herself known as Queen Sectonia's Soul and fights Kirby as the penultimate battle of the True Arena. Sectonia's Soul is seemingly defeated after having her HP depleted, but she then stirs and rips herself out of the wilting Dreamstalk, engaging Kirby in a surprise final battle. When the final blow is dealt, Sectonia screams and explodes into a shower of blue petals, ending her aspiration for godhood permanently. Attacks First Form The first fight against Sectonia is divided into three distinct phases. In the first one, she attacks with relatively weak beams from her green scepter, and will occasionally exchange her scepters for swords to perform melee attacks. One melee attack involves Sectonia slicing her swords twice, and then charging forward in a similar fashion to Galacta Knight, leaving a trail of stars behind her; another is a multi-stab attack similar to the one Kirby himself uses that launches Kirby at the end of the attack if he is caught in it; a third involves Sectonia flying from either the foreground or the background and trying to slice Kirby with her swords mid-flight. Sectonia may also teleport around while using her pink scepter to fire dark lightning at the floor of the room . After a third of her health is gone, Sectonia will warp to the middle of the screen and produce a huge crystal in the background with her magic; she will then use her magic to throw Kirby onto the crystal, starting phase two. Here, Sectonia will initially attack from the foreground with yellow discs which are thrown in a sharp arc: Sectonia will first fire two sets of two discs, and then will fire a single, 6-disc set which will cover the whole floor of the crystal. Sectonia can also warp closer to the crystal and create white, green, and red Antrs to distract Kirby; when these are defeated, Sectonia will attack before summoning more Antrs. Sectonia still uses her powerful dark lightning attacks during this phase, swiftly repositioning herself after every strike rather than simply teleporting, and also retains her sword attacks from her first phase, which can potentially knock Kirby off the platform if he is struck by them. When another third of her health is gone, Sectonia will use her scepters to shatter the crystal, blasting Kirby back to the first battle arena for the final phase of the fight and potentially dealing a substantial amount of damage if Kirby was directly struck by the scepters.. Sectonia's main attack here is to rapidly teleport towards the front of the screen, leaving after images behind her, before appearing next to Kirby and quickly slicing her swords: she tends to do this several times in a row. She retains the ability to summon Antrs, and often follows up on this by shooting several huge, damaging discs at Kirby's height; ironically, these will also destroy any Antrs caught in the disc's path. Second Form (First Round) To be added. Second Form (Final Round) The final battle in normal mode pits Hypernova Kirby against Queen Sectonia and her four budded vines. Sectonia's main attack in this form is having one of her buds fire out a huge stream of coconut-esque missiles that Kirby must catch in his mouth, creating a large clump. Sectonia will then fire a much larger, slower missile from her own body at Kirby, and the hero must fire the clump of smaller missiles at the larger one, causing them all to explode on impact with each other before they reach him. Sectonia's other attack is to send one of her vines' buds to try to swallow Kirby: if Kirby evades this attack, which is done twice in a row as Sectonia's health gets lower, the bud is stunned and Kirby can inhale it to use it against Sectonia. The remaining buds will form a shield around Sectonia as one is inhaled, and the player must use the gyroscope to aim and fire the bud at another to destroy them and take large chunks out of Sectonia's health bar, eventually destroying all the buds and leaving Sectonia vulnerable. Once all four buds have been destroyed, Sectonia will rush to the right side of the screen and fire a huge beam at Kirby as a last-ditch attempt to defeat him. Kirby will inhale the beam, and the control pad must be quickly pressed in a rotating pattern to ensure that Kirby inhales the entire blast. If not fully inhaled, the beam deals heavy damage to Kirby (about 1/3 of his HP) and sends Kirby bouncing around the screen before Sectonia fires another beam; when the beam is fully inhaled, Kirby will also inhale Sectonia's petals, some of the platforms under him, and even Sectonia's nearly depleted health bar, and then send the beam back at her, defeating her for the third time and ending the main mode. Dedede Tour!/ DX Form Queen Sectonia DX's attacks are similar to those of the original Queen, but a number of new or altered attacks are present. During the first phase of the battle, Sectonia can now surround herself with a magical golden ring and chase Dedede/Kirby around the room with it: after she is done, she will move to the background and begin firing the same larger magical rings as she did in the first battle, although here she adds a fourth set of two at the end of the attack which hit the top and bottom of the screen. The second phase of the fight plays similarly to the original battle, but Sectonia will now summon a larger number of assorted Antrs and, instead of waiting for them to be KO'ed, will immediately resume the assault with her own attacks. Her first such attack is inevitably her disc attack, in which she will now throw two sets of four discs rather than two sets of two as in the original fight: the discs will instantly KO any Antrs struck by them. Phase three also plays similarly to the original, but changes to the battle are still to be found. As before, Queen Sectonia will teleport towards the foreground to try to hit Dedede/Kirby with her swords; however, she may 'fake' trying to hit Kirby/Dedede before teleporting closer to the player and striking; Sectonia may do this several times before actually trying to hit the player; but she will only laugh before swinging her swords. After doing this several times, Sectonia will summon five assorted Antrs, use her large ring attack (which often kills the Antrs mere seconds after they are summoned) and repeats this strategy until she is defeated. The True Arena First Form Queen Sectonia starts off by eating the Miracle Fruits. Two of her flowers shoot lasers while moving in a circluar pattern. She can try to impale Kirby by shooting vines exactly like Magolor Soul. Her flowers can also shoot lasers in a 90-degree angle and they also can turn into huge spiked buds and roll across the screen. As you get a bit closer to her, she summons 4 flowers instead of 2. they split into groups of two and do their own attacks, like Landia. 2 of them rain Kirby with seeds and the other 2 turn into swords and try to ram Kirby. You get a bit closer to her, and the platform is really small. the 4 buds become electrically charge and try to squeeze Kirby. However, they also ram against the ceiling, doing a bit extra damage. Then, Sectonia gets close to Kirby, and she and her flowers do the laser attack, with less charge time. She then moves to the other side of the screen, and she does it again. The buds turn into swords and try to slash Kirby, with more accuracy. The last attack is the flowers turn into buds and try to pummel Kirby from the background. Kirby then defeats her and she turns into he soul form. The True Arena Final Form Sectonia breaks out of the World Tree and attacks Kirby. She teleports around furiously, only stopping to hit Kirby with Marx-like cutter boomerangs. After taking a bit of damage, she goes into the background and turns into a huge ball of paint. She turns into pink and blue paint (similar to Marx Soul) with her face on each blob. Sometimes she shoots the paint diagonally. She reforms, and summons the Lord Antrs, while attacking with spiky vines, above and below the platform. She summons red and green Antrs, and shoots Kirby with lasers coming from portals like Magolor Soul. When her health gets below half, she shoots the boomerang projectiles twice, like Marx Soul would. She then turns into a ball of fiery orange paint, and attacks exactly like Drawcia Soul and Grand Doomer's second phase. When she is defeated, she explodes into a mass of light and rainbows, and turns into a barrage of blue and purple petals, and yells her last scream. Kirby Triple Deluxe - Secret Boss Quotes See Also *Taranza *Black Dedede *Dark Meta Knight Trivia *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe's first six levels' first letters form an acronym when put together in order: FLOWER. This is likely a reference to Queen Sectonia's forms after combining with the Dreamstalk, which are giant flower-like creatures. *Queen Sectonia is the third female final boss, and the second female main antagonist, in the [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby series]]. The others are Grill and Drawcia. **She is also the first female final boss in the series not to be a stereotypical witch or sorceress, instead being depicted as a despotic royal figure. *Sectonia is the second villain to engage Kirby in a surprise final battle at the end of a True Arena subgame, the first being Marx Soul. *After Queen Sectonia DX's defeat in Extra Mode, the Dimension Mirror appears almost immediately, implying she may be a Mirror World copy of the real Queen Sectonia, similar to Black Dedede and Dark Meta Knight (who are fought, in that order, immediately after her in both Extra Mode and The True Arena) and a pawn of the latter, who is shown controlling the Dimension Mirror at will at the beginning of the battle. **This is further supported by the fact that Sectonia Soul apparently emerged from the remains of Sectonia's second form in normal mode, rather than Sectonia DX, implying that the two forms are not connected. *With no fewer than four unique themes played during the battles against her, Sectonia arguably has more boss themes in one game than any other boss in the Kirby series. *Sectonia Soul is the fourth boss to carry the name 'Soul'. **Her soul form also has attacks that are similar to Marx Soul and Drawcia Soul's, and the form's appearance is somewhat reminiscent of Magolor Soul's. *Queen Sectonia's theme is a major contrast from other villains and final bosses from the Kirby series: whereas other bosses, such as Magolor Soul and Necrodeus, are little more than symbols of death and destruction, Queen Sectonia has elements of bees and flowers, both of which signify birth and rejuvenation, and is visibly more elegant than most prior villains in the series. *There is a keychain of Queen Sectonia -- meaning it is a sprite -- despite the model not appearing in any past installments. This is also done with Taranza. *Queen Sectonia's black lightning attack resembles Dark Matter's attack from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Queen Sectonia is one of the final bosses known to laugh during their fight, the others being Marx, Marx Soul, Drawcia, and Necrodeus. **Her laugh in her first form is also notable in that it is more of a feminine laugh, rather than an ominous cackle like prior final bosses. However, her soul form does utter a more traditional, distorted cackle. **Oddly, Sectonia's large, flower-esque forms utter shrill roars instead of laughing. Gallery Sectonia Half|Sectonia screams halfway through the first battle Sectonia Swords.png|Sectonia jabbing at Kirby with her swords Sectonia Smash.png|Sectonia breaks the crystal-like platform Kirby stands on three-quarters through the first battle Sectonia Servant Green|The green Antr that Sectonia occasionally summons Sectonia Servant Red|The red Antr that Sectonia occasionally summons Sectonia Servant Yellow|The Lord Antr that Sectonia Soul occasionally summons Sectonia_DX.jpeg|Queen Sectonia DX Sectonia DX Half|Sectonia DX screams halfway through the battle, just like Queen Sectonia's first form Sectonia DX Crystal|Sectonia DX summons a crystal halfway through the battle, just like in Queen Sectonia's first battle Sectonia Soul Battle|Kirby's penultimate battle, Sectonia's second-to-last form Sectonia Final Soul Fire Form|Sectonia Soul occasionally turns into a ball of fire Sectonia Final Soul Fireball Crush|Sectonia Soul attempts to crush Kirby in her fire form, similar to Drawcia Soul Sectonia Final Soul Beams|Sectonia Soul's vines attack Kirby with beams Sectonia Final Soul Fireball|Sectonia Soul's fire form attempts to blow through Kirby Sectonia Soul Paint Form|Sectonia Soul occasionally turns into a ball of paint Sectonia Soul Paint Attack|Sectonia Soul's paint attack, where she rains down blobs of paint with her own face on them Sectonia Final Soul Vine|Sectonia Soul summons vines to attack Kirby Queen Sectonia's death.png|Sectonia Soul glowing before her explosive defeat Sectonia Soul death.png|Sectonia explodes in a shower of blue petals after her sixth and final defeat ja:クィン・セクトニア Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe